


I'm worried about you.

by KathyDann



Series: Amasai stuff uvu [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comfort, Concerns, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, amasai, fears, mentions of suicide but no actual suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyDann/pseuds/KathyDann
Summary: Rantaro was affected by the Killing Game too despite he wasn't in it for long but Rantaro was far more concerned about Shuichi than himself.(Only graphic deceptions of violence warning simply because of the mention of suicide)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Amasai stuff uvu [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671097
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	I'm worried about you.

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing, can you tell?
> 
> This is written in between "Sinking Feeling" and "Dying again and again."
> 
> So if you want to read in some kind of order it would be "Sinking feeling" "I'm worried about you" and then "Dying again and again."
> 
> Just some fluff and comforting uwu

Rantaro held a tomato in each hand, looking at them closely to make sure they were ripe enough and hadn't suffered from much bruising as the tomatoes were all stacked together. Satisfied that they were just fine, he grabbed the plastic produce bag and spun it for a few moments so the end opening would be closed shut, then gently wrapped around it before placing it in the small shopping cart he carried. The adventurer left pretty early this morning to head to the store to buy the freshest produce, since that was when they restocked and weren't snatched by other customers. It was a habit he had to get into, which was relatively difficult as he enjoyed sleeping in when he could but after watching Shuichi come home with them, he started to pick up the habit of it. The detective was going to do it today, but Rantaro decided to go in his steed because he hoped that maybe Shuichi would sleep in just a little longer before heading to work. He bit his lip as he walked through the produce isles, glancing at the fruits and vegetables. The adventurer was a little bothered that even when the two were back home in Japan the detective continued to work and help out his uncle, solving cases and oftentimes overworking himself. Sure it was nice that he even did help his Uncle and maybe he was a little selfish to think of this, but he hoped that Shuichi would want to stay home and relax. Then his mind wandered. Well... Maybe Shuichi works so much because he wants to escape those memories and dreams from the Killing Game, to keep himself busy and ignore those thoughts. He couldn't blame him. He went through a lot. Rantaro at times wanted to talk to the detective about his own fears and thoughts that went through his head but seeing how much his friend suffered, he decided to stay quiet and be the one to give him comfort. 

It would be odd, he thought as he stood in front of the varieties of bread and brands presented to him as they rested on the shelf, to talk to him about my fears when they all involved him. He wasn't really one to admit it aloud, but he had a soft spot for the detective. One he didn't think he was capable of feeling. The adventurer had watched the detective go from a shy, stumbling, and insecure individual to a bold, brave, and secured individual and it always amazed him when he saw that growth during the killing game and it made him fall for Shuichi. So when Shuichi came out and the two almost immediately set out for their journeys together to find his sisters, he wasn't sure what to expect to see from him but in reality nothing really was surprising except for those nightmares that the detective refuses to give him any details about. The green eyed one hated that, he hated seeing the golden grey eyes crying those tears that stained his cheeks and made his eyes red. They always look so sad and alone. So when these became a more frequent thing, Rantaro started to become afraid for his sake. The psychological harm it gave all the participants was no doubt great but Shuichi's, Himiko's, and Maki's must have been impacted the most. Maki and Himiko said they both went into therapy, which surprised everyone in regards to Maki. The assassin didn't seem like one to talk but from what he remembered though, Maki was trying to be more open - it was just much harder for her in these cases due to her past. Shuichi, however, was rather strangely adamant not to go to therapy, saying his reason was that he wouldn't have the time to go since he would be helping the adventurer find his sisters (no matter how many times Rantaro said he much rather have the detective go to therapy). Though Shuichi argued he never went to therapy. I don't need to. I wasn't there for the whole game and I knew we would all be alive. He remembered saying. You didn't know and you had to witness their deaths. He had added. The conversation was dropped immediately after that since the detective couldn't reply to what was factual and couldn't be countered.

Rantaro had his own fears but they were... different, so to speak. Like he thought earlier, they involved the detective. His mind liked to give him worst case scenarios and there were two he juggled between back and forth frequently and neither of them he liked too much. One theory is he's not unfamiliar with. He and Shuichi would go out traveling again and go to some unfamiliar country or continent and just lose him, just like he lost all twelve of his sisters around the world in sometimes the most dangerous of places. Yes, he and the detective both traveled to many places already and found several of his sisters and not losing him in the process, but that nagging feeling in his heart told him if anything happened to Shuichi it would be no one but the adventurer's fault. Just the thought of it made him swallow nervously and the guilt grew heavy, but he quickly shook his head and looked around. Bakery section. He glanced down at his basket and noticed that while he was lost in his thoughts he had grabbed several items; bread, produce, and spices. Maybe he could grab several sweets to treat himself and Shuichi since it was rare when they do eat it, but it would be nice to have. Deciding to go to the bakery and look at sweets, he was consumed by his own thoughts once more. The second theory was a much more bitter and deadly one. He doesn't know if Shuichi is depressed. He wears a facade so well that Rantaro can't seem to look past it like he can with others. Did Shuichi think of death? Did he want the nightmares and suffering to end? Did he not want to remember the Killing Game anymore? What did the detective think? How did he feel?

All of those questions seemed to overwhelm him as he forced himself out of it. When did he start walking home? He frantically looked at the plastic bags in his hands and relaxed slightly, grateful that he at least paid as he was distracted by his own thoughts. He's never been so consumed by them that he doesn't know he's working on pure autopilot and doesn't remember any interactions he's had with cashiers. Perhaps because he knows what he's looking for and doing, it's given the adventurer time to think about theories that he really didn't want to think about in the first place. Rantaro sighed as he felt himself being dragged back to his own thoughts, except all it was the fear that Shuichi may try to hurt himself or potentially end his life without anyone knowing. It was a disturbing thought, one he didn't like to think about but it's one he simply couldn't ignore either. It's a real potential, a real possibility that it could happen. The detective wasn't one to really attempt that sort of action but who knows, maybe he could if he got tired enough, suffered enough. Would he tell someone though before doing so? Would he leave notes? Would he act differently days before his planned death? Or would he be clumsy, lack the care to make any sort of preparations before ending his life? Rantaro frowned deeply, he shouldn't be thinking of this. Shuichi would be fine. The detective is fine. A part of him now hoped that Shuichi would call him and let him know that he had gone to work and was looking through a case. 

Finally being able to escape his thoughts and fears, he walked into the small house he shared with Shuichi and made his way to the kitchen. It was quiet and cleaned up nicely since the two realized that it's been a good while since they've actually done any cleaning for it. He smiled softly as the memories of them cleaning and laughing replayed, flicking water at each other as they washed the dishes and counters or Shuichi just laughing at Rantaro who was gagging as he took the old food out of the fridge. Chuckling, he began to put the breads and spices in cupboards, produce in the fridge if needed along with the colds and sweets, and placed the rest on the counter. He rubbed his hands thoughtfully, pursing his lips as he noted that he hadn't gotten a call like he usually did if Shuichi went to work. The detective was probably fine, he reasoned as he went to their shared bedroom as he felt overwhelmingly tired for some reason. But that tiredness seemed to disappear as he saw Shuichi as his desk, typing on his laptop while looking at Rantaro's maps, placing a finger and reading out the names softly aloud.

"We should probably head to Canada or Greenland next when we decide to go back to travelling. I've heard Canada is a wonderful place filled with amazing people but I'll have to work on my English a bit more. Greenland is something I still have to research about." The detective said to himself, not knowing that Rantaro was back home. He... decided to stay home? The adventurer blinked several times before slowly walking over and sitting down in the chair next to him. Shuichi eagerly perked up when he did so, happy that he returned from the store. "Ah, hi Rantaro. Sorry you had to go to the store by yourself; I would have gone with you." He chuckled, giving an apologetic smile with his golden grey eyes brightening up. He easily made Rantaro happy too whether he knew it or not. 

"I didn't mind. I only went so you can sleep a bit longer and not have to worry about shopping. I... half expected you to be at your Uncle's agency today." He admitted, his voice soft as he looked down at his hands and carefully grabbed Shuichi's, expecting him to pull away but he didn't so he rubbed the top of Shuichi's hand with his thumbs. 

"I realized how much I've been working lately instead of staying home with you," Shuichi answered, causing the other to gain a dusty pink color on his cheeks, "Since that's why I requested to come back to Japan in the first place. I guess my habit of helping my Uncle got the best of me." Rantaro just chuckled softly but said nothing else otherwise. The detective stared at the adventurer for a while, debating whether to ask a question he's been wanting to say for a while now.

"What is it?" Shuichi flinched as he saw the green eyes looking into his own. "You have that curious look in your eyes when you are debating on something, simply confused, or have a question." He answered Shuichi's silent question of how in the world he knew something was in his mind. The detective chuckled as he spoke lowly, but it was filled with so much concern and love,

"I could ask you the same thing," he said and watched Rantaro raise a curious eyebrow, "You seemed spacey, almost occupied by your own thoughts." He had observed, reaching out to pet his hair. It was so soft and silky. "And I notice you looking over at me often. Did I..." he trailed for a moment before shrugging, "Did I do something to bother you?" Rantaro took a deep breath before sitting up and letting go of Shuichi's hand so he could rest his arms on the desk, though leaning much closer to him now.

"You didn't do anything wrong, no." He replied.

"But?" Shuichi hummed. Shuichi knew how to read people too well,

"It does involve you." The adventurer murmured. The detective nodded as he looked back at his laptop and reached over to massage Rantaro's head as he typed _'Greenland'_ and pulled up all the pages about it. He selected a few links as the other continued to speak. "I'm worried about you."

"Oh?"

"That Killing Game caused a lot of psychological harm and I was probably the least affected one out of everyone, but with you," he paused, trying to choose his next works carefully but how can you express the absolute fear of someone trying to kill themselves when nobody is home? Sighing, he closed his eyes to continue, "I worry about a lot. You've watched nearly everyone die. You've seen so much blood, so many lifeless bodies that I can only imagine brings you pain. I am not sure how you handle it since neither of bring it up. But I wonder if you are ever depressed or tired enough that... that..." He couldn't seem to get the words out. They were stuck in his throat because he didn't want that theory to become a reality. His heart began racing, pounding hard against his chest so he buried his face in his arms. Shuichi stared at him for a while before finishing his sentence,

"You're worried about me taking my own life? I get that and... I won't deny that it has been a thought." Rantaro lifted his face just enough so he can look at Shuichi with one eye but to his surprise, he saw the detective smile. "But I have to remind myself that everyone is alive and that they're all doing so well and living their best lives now. I also have to remember that I'm with you." Rantaro blinked and sat up a little bit, his eyes widen in surprise. Him? Shuichi chuckled at the adventurer's bewildered look. "You've done a lot for me too, Rantaro, whether you know it or not." He placed his hands on his cheeks, feeling how warm he was compared to the coldness of his hands. "You've been so patient with me as I've been tried to find my footing back in reality. I know sometimes you don't think your a good person and blame a lot of things on yourself, but trust me when I say your a wonderful person and that you've helped me so much since the game had ended." Rantaro's gaze soften as he sighed, placing his hands on top of Shuichi's before turning his head to kiss the palm of his hand, silently thanking him. Rantaro smiled, feeling a bit better now and more at ease now that he has reassured him that he may have thought of it, but he was still here because of _him_.   
  
"So, Greenland, huh?"  
  
"Been there?" The detective grinned,  
  
"What place have I _not_ been to?"  
  
"Antarctica?" He questioned. Rantaro failed miserably to hide his smile. "You have to be joking. Don't tell me you lost one of them there."  
  
"Nah, I didn't. But you had the most adorable reaction." Shuichi turned bright red, just like those tomatoes that Rantaro had picked up earlier from the store.  
  
"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Short but eh uwu I wanted to see how Rantaro felt adsouhsdg
> 
> but ye hope you enjoyed uvu
> 
> Again, sorry if it's too ooc c'x


End file.
